Breath Wiki:Chat Rules
Before you enter the Breath Wiki chat, please read the rules below. 1. Do not roleplay as any Breath character in main. It's okay to have a Skyblack avatar, or even your username be "Skyblack Graymane", but, please, don't act like you're him. A mod or admin will tell you to stop twice, if you continue, you'll be kicked, come back, continue, and you'll be banned for one day. You can roleplay in PM if someone wants to, though. *In fact, don't roleplay as any character in a show/game/movie/story. You can roleplay in PM, as said above, but not in the main chat. 2. Don't troll. Simple as that. Any kind of trolling results in an instant kick, come back, get warned. Continues? Banned for three days. 3. Don't post screamers, shock sites or any kind of porn. We know this wiki is NSFW, but, some people can read gory stuff, but they can't see it themselves. Or, maybe they're at work/school, and went straight to the chat to say "Hi!", and they click your Redtube link, and get fired/suspended. Although, you can post a link that is only A LITTLE NSFW, not 100%, like an anime girl in a bikini, but not naked, but you MUST warn that it's NSFW, by saying NSFW before posting the link. You'll be banned for one week if the link is 100%, and one day, if it's a little NSFW, and you don't warn. 4. Don't be an asshole. No one likes an asshole. If you're rude to other people, like insuting them, you'll be warned to calm your behavior, if you fail, you'll be kicked. Fail again, kicked twice. Fail again, banned for two hours. If you come back two hours later, and you are still acting like an asshole, you're banned for one day. If you're angry and you're hating your day, don't discount on us. Discount it somewhere else. 5. Swearing is allowed, after all, this is a NSFW wiki. But, certain words are prohibited to avoid drama, such as: *'Nigger' *'Fag' *'Beaner' *'Chollo' The three words, Nigger, Fag, Beaner are racist, and Fag '''is homophobic. Also, don't try to call someone "gay", it won't change anything. You'll be kicked, warned, and if you use them again, '''banned for one day. 6. Sexual talk is VERY limited, even though this is a NSFW wiki. Try to keep it to the PMs. After all, penis, vagina, breasts jokes are overused and simply not funny anymore. If you sexual talk too much, you'll be warned to change the subject. Fail, and you'll be kicked, come back, fail, kicked again, come back, fail, banned for two hours. Come back after two hours, fail, warned, fail, kicked, fail, kicked again, fail, banned for one day. 7. We do not allow discussions, debate, or rant about any religious group/religion. Same for fandoms. If you start a debate, you'll be warned, if you continue, you'll be kicked. Come back, continue, banned for one day. 8. Please do not speak of suicide in chat as it just stirs up drama, if you need help ask users in private to talk and know that there are several recourses dedicated to helping you. 9. Tricked an user into getting banned? Your ban will be twice as longer. 10. If you are from a country that does not speak english, you can speak your original language on the chat until a chat moderator demands to stop. If you continue, you'll be kicked and if you still continue after the kick, you'll receive a one day ban. If you haven't learned english yet, don't go to the chat, you'll probaly be confused and don't force people to speak your language, even if they know how to... 11. Don't abuse emotes. They might be colourful and cute, but it might lag chat and it's simply not cool to see Skyblack or Fluttershy every ten seconds. Try also to avoid putting more than four emotes in one single post. 12. Don't post Ascii art. Ascii are drawnings made with text. You can use ":)" or ":3" but no giant Ascii drawnings. If the drawning is NSFW, you'll be banned instantly.